Disaster and Insanity
by Gunzi's Poochy
Summary: A story about 9/11, what happened, and after that.


**A/N: Just wanted to say I might be editing this a bit, for errors and such. Maybe even adding in more. I just feel I haven't done enough, it doesn't feel right. I haven't focused on what America was going through. Anyways, also because of what today is. All I can, always remember, never forget.**

**September 10, 2001 USA…**

America was in the president's office today. He was having his usual meeting with the president, each giving a report on what had and will be happening. When the president mentioned he would be going to the Pentagon tomorrow, America felt a cold chill run down his spine. He couldn't ignore it because of similar past experiences, so he asked if the president could delay his business at the Pentagon for another day. He said he could, he had to be at a school in Florida anyways, but was curious as to why. All he said was, "Just… Trust me."

**Later that day at America's house…**

When he remembered that there would be a world meeting at the World Trade Center the tomorrow, he got the same chill from before. This wasn't a good sign. He called the other nations, and after some convincing, the meeting was changed to Germany. He said the same thing that he did to the president to them when they asked why.

**September 11, 2001 Germany…**

America hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep last night, he felt on edge and antsy. He decided to just go to the meeting hall early, and arrived first.

The building was a relatively small building, but was made for just meetings. It was a 1 floor, 3 room building. One room was the main meeting hall, another was a smaller room made just to relax or wait, the last had cabinets of things like bandages, food, drink, and a bathroom with the rest of the area just being open space for storage if need be.

When everyone arrived they saw America sitting at his seat, head bowed and face shadowed, arms crossed, and one leg resting over the opposite knee. Pretending they didn't notice him, they went along with their business and sat in their seats. England cautiously sat down in his seat, which was next to America's. "America, is something wrong?" Flinching slightly, America whipped his head to the side, eyes wide in surprise before registering who had spoken. "Oh, it's just you England. Sorry, I've been on edge recently. I'm not sure why, wasn't able to get any sleep at all last night because of it."

**A while later…**

It had been decided that they would take a short break, the meeting had gone rather smoothly and quickly. It was strange, especially with America. They had all moved to the smaller rest room, except for Afghanistan and America. When Afghanistan got up and walked over to the door, he stopped, his hand resting on the door, and turned to face America. "I hope you enjoy yourself today." He said, smiling, then left, leaving a confused America in the room.

Since a little bit ago, he had started to feel dizzy and got occasional sharp pains in his stomach and side. He tried not to show any sign of the pain or dizziness, but it was getting harder to hide by the minute. He got up and went over to the wall, putting one hand on the side of his head and another on the wall to try and steady himself. He tried to clear his head, willing the dizziness and pain to go away, to no avail. He looked at his watch, it read 8:44. The dizziness was making him feel really sick; it was getting harder to not throw up. He watched a few seconds more before he couldn't take it any longer, he threw up.

**With the other nations in the smaller room…**

Everyone was doing what they usually would, talking, resting or sleeping, fighting or arguing, and lots of other things.

Prussia was lying on the ground with his back leaning against the wall, hands behind his head, and with his eyes closed, trying to rest, when he heard a familiar loud noise.

Everyone froze; they all heard it as they hadn't been very loud themselves.

As soon as Prussia heard it he ran out of the room, going unnoticed by the other nations in the room.

After hearing it again, the noise was unmistakable; it was the sound of retching.

"Who's making that disgusting noise?" England said, his face twisted in disgust.

"Who isn't here?" Germany said, turning around to count everyone.

"America…" Canada whispered, slightly transparent. "It's America."

They talked amongst themselves a little more, not comprehending what was happening or why, when Prussia ran back into the room.

"Something's wrong with America! But only the Axis, Allies, Greece, Spain, and Switzerland should enter. Everyone else stay here, you'll probably just get in the way or get disgusted. Canada, Italy, I want you to stay here too." Prussia sounded serious, a hint of worry in his voice. He had been the only one to recognize and understand what was happening, and had gone as soon as he heard it. He had heard the men on the battlefield in WWI retching and screaming when the gas bombs were dropped. The retching noises had reminded him of that because they both sounded like danger, unnatural, and scared.

Everyone just listened to what he said, not bothering to go against a serious Prussia.

They ran into the meeting room, everyone but Prussia stopped at the door in shock, Prussia continuing forward to help the sick person.

America hardly looked like his usual self. He looked pale, sweat covered his face and hair, and a bit of vomit could be seen near the edges of his mouth. He had the side of his arm on the wall, the other gripping his head and hair tightly. His side leaned against the wall, his back hunched forward a bit. It looked like he was struggling to stand, his chest rose and fell in short, quick gasps. Turning to them, America tried to say something before vomiting again, just missing his shoes. He took a few steps forward, trying to move into a clean area, but couldn't support himself.

Prussia stopped him right before he fell, holding his shoulders tightly. "America, what's wrong?"

Everyone rushed forward just as America started to speak.

"I… don't know… I've just been feeling so dizzy… So on edge… Like something bad will happen… I can't even see straight…."

Prussia looked down, noticing Texas on the floor. Picking them up, he was about to say something when America looked at his watch, it just ticked 8:46.

America's hand suddenly went to his chest. Eyes glazing over like he was seeing something else, they widened before he screamed and fell on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Someone turn on the TV to a US news station! There must be something happening in America!" Prussia yelled, putting Texas in his pocket he got down on his knees to study America.

China ran to the TV while everyone else ran over to America.

Blood was starting to stain America's shirt red.

"Someone help me get America's shirt off! He's bleeding!"

Russia rushed over to America's side and quickly helped Prussia tear off America's shirt. He knew America better than most; his relationship with America drove him to help his rival more than most.

When the shirt was off, they saw multiple scratches and a one large, straight gash on his back.

"England, try and calm America down or something! Spain, try and see if there's anything we can use as a bed of sorts! Austria, try and see if there's any food or drink. Switzerland, see if there's any bandages! I need you, Russia, and a few others to help hold America down so his wounds don't open up or so he doesn't do anything stupid!"

Tearing some of his clothes, he made makeshift bandages and began to wrap them around America's wounds.

"Found one! Oh no, the South Tower of the World Trade Center was hit by a plane!"

At that moment, everyone remembered America wanting to change the meeting place. He had saved them.

**A little while later…**

Prussia had finished bandaging America when Spain, Austria, and Switzerland had come back with bad news. There wasn't any food, drink, bandages, beds, phone service, and the faucets didn't even work. The only thing that seemed usable was the toilet, but no one wanted to use it.

"How could that be possible? I was sure I checked all the storage before the meeting…" Germany said, confused.

"I know you did brother, I saw you readying everything. Well… I know how where we can get some drink…" Prussia said, his voice low, turning around to look at Germany with an evil grin on his face.

Germany suddenly had a nervous look on his face, fidgeting uncomfortably and touching his jacket. "What do you mean?"

"Hand over the beer Germany. This is no time to think of yourself. America's suffering over here."

Sighing, Germany reluctantly took out a bottle of beer from his jacket and handed it over to Prussia, after a few moments hesitation and a sad look at it. He knew this was no time to be selfish.

Turning back around, Prussia opened the bottle; eventually getting America to drink some without choking.

At 9:03 America suddenly froze, his glazed over eyes widening in fear. He vomited again, hitting Germany a bit who took it without a word.

China was trying to say something, but it was drowned out by the renewed screams of America, who was coughing up more blood.

"Another plane has hit the south tower!" China yelled loudly a second time, finally getting the others to hear him.

More wounds appeared on America, the newest serious wound being another long, straight gash across from the first. Holding America down was harder than it seemed, a big thanks to his super strength. Occasionally, someone would go flying. The first to get thrown was France who crashed into some chairs then the opposite wall. His back smashed into the wall with a loud bang, before crumpling to the ground on his back, unconscious, a small crater in the wall where he hit. His shadowed face was turned towards the wall, away from everyone.

"If anyone has anything that we can use to restrain him somehow, we could really use it now!"

England tried to say something but was thrown into the air. He hit Austria, who had been walking around, and they both hit the wall near China. China jumped, surprised, their bodies just missing him by a foot.

Austria took most of the blow. Both bounced off the wall in slightly different directions from the force. Austria fell to the ground, unconscious, his back leaning against the wall, eyes shadowed, and head lolled to the side.

England landed on his stomach, but since Austria took most of the blow he was able to stay conscious, only by a bit though. His breath knocked out of him, he coughed a few times before trying to get up. After a few tries he got up, but it was a struggle just to stand so he ended up leaning against the wall, taking quick, shallow breaths. "I… know a spell." England coughed again before preparing to do his spell, "But it'll take a little bit of time."

"Then do it! Just hurry up!" Prussia said as he tried to wrap America's new wounds, Russia and some of the other nations had given their clothes for bandages this time. Russia looked emotionless but the strain showed as his body shook and sweated. He was the main one keeping America mostly down so he was under the most strain; he was probably the second strongest nation, behind America.

America's screams rose and lowered in pitch as his body shook every so often, he coughed up blood near Germany every time his voice rose. "Stop it! Stop it! No! Don't do it! Stop jumping!"

"China! What is he talking about!" Prussia yelled.

"… Some people on the higher floors are choosing to jump…"

Everyone went quiet for a few moments. "It's that bad huh?" Germany murmured, his eyes focused on the ground. America vomited once more, hitting Germany slightly again.

England, who had been preparing his spell the whole time finally finished after a few more moments. "Ok! I'm saying the words for the spell now!" England said a few undistinguishable words.

As he said them, Spain was thrown into the air, hitting the door, which surprisingly didn't budge. He slid down the door to the ground, unconscious; his head slightly bowed forward, his face shadowed.

"Restrain!"

After a few moments, America's struggles gradually lessened. America wasn't restrained enough not to be a problem, so the people holding America down had to continue holding him, but enough for them to slightly relax their muscles.

"That spell…will keep him restrained a bit… for a while…or until I pass out. It takes a lot of energy out of me though, and I can't really move either so I'm useless now." England then collapsed on the ground, his back to the floor, he was breathing hard. It took all of his willpower not to pass out, but he knew he had to for everyone else.

**A little while later…**

They had been trying to discuss who would attack America. They decided it had to have been one of the nations at the meeting, as mostly everyone was there, and probably the one who had messed up the rooms.

Prussia glanced at America's watch, thinking, when he saw it tick 9:37. America's screams were renewed, even louder and worse than before. England also started to scream, clutching his head.

"He's…breaking… my spell…" England screamed once more before falling unconscious, head bowed and face shadowed.

America coughed up blood and vomited before throwing Germany into the air.

Germany crashed into France. A crater formed on the wall where he hit. He dropped to the ground on his side unconscious, his back to everyone and his shadowed face to the wall.

New wounds started to appear on America. More people tore their clothes and gave it to America to stop the bleeding. It seemed these wounds were much worse than before, the worst being another long, straight gash cutting straight over his heart.

"The Pentagon was just hit by another plane…Why are there so many terrorists? There's just been an order to ground all planes and send all international flights to either Canada or Mexico. Hopefully that will stop any more attacks."

Burn marks started appearing on his body more often, America's screams getting louder. "It burns! Make the fire stop! The smoke hurts my throat, it stings my eyes! I can't see anything! Their screams as they burn! I feel like knives are cutting through me! Make it stop!" More tears started streaming down America's face; it hurt everyone that they couldn't do much to help him. Prussia tried giving him some beer to help his throat, but he ended up coughing or choking. After a few tries, he finally got some to go down better.

**A little while later…**

They had gone back to discussing who would attack America. They ruled it was none of the people in this room or the Baltics. They were going to say more when America started screaming and shaking badly, like it was a seizure. More wounds started to appear on his body.

Prussia turned to see what time it was, 9:59.

"The South Tower…it's collapsing!"

"What? Oh no…"

After a few more moments of screaming, shaking, and coughing up blood, America fell unconscious and stopped moving.

Quickly checking to make sure he was still alive, Prussia put two fingers on his neck and waited. Sighing once he felt a pulse, he nodded to everyone, signaling he was still alive.

The people that helped hold America down sighed and collapsed. They were all exhausted; no one had strength left to do anything. Since they could finally relax, when they let go and relaxed, they all immediately collapsed, most falling unconscious as soon as they heard. Russia fell back against the wall, his back leaning against it, he took a few breaths before sighing, closing his eyes and falling unconscious too. Switzerland lay on his back with his head facing the wall, Greece's side was leaning against the wall, and Prussia lay on his side, curled slightly. Everyone's faces shadowed, all their bodies dripping sweat, a little bloody, dirty, and with their clothes torn. Each of them had been hit multiple times by America's thrashing limbs and strained themselves past exhaustion to keep him down, so it was natural that they would fall unconscious.

Japan and China were the only ones in the room that were still conscious, although Japan looked like he'd collapse soon, he didn't hold or get near America long like the rest of them. Japan went over to America, tore up some of his clothes, and started to bandage America's new wounds. When he finished, he went over to China and sat down, trying to relax but also trying to keep from falling unconscious himself. Someone had to be there for America.

**A little while later…**

Japan was just relaxing, watching the news with China to see if anything else would happen. He glanced at his watch, to see it just tick 10:03. Suddenly, he heard America cry out and start to scream. He thrashed around, hurting himself in the process to try to make everything stop. He got up and ran towards America, when the door burst open.

"I can't take it anymore! What's going on in here!" Romano was at the entrance at the door, everyone else right behind him. When they saw everyone unconscious and hurt, except Japan who was hurt but not unconscious yet and China who was totally fine, and the state of the room, they froze, shocked and disgusted.

"Since you guys are here you might as well help since you can see there aren't many others to help! Cuba, take the girls, Latvia, Sealand, Italy, Canada and the other small ones out of here. Clean the rooms so when we move everyone, they'll be clean. Start in the smaller room, then do the storage room, then finally in here! I need some of the others to help hold down America while I try to bandage him up! Hurry! China, what's going on?"

"There's been another plane crash; it's in Shanksville, PA. All the planes are supposed to be grounded though! It must be a failed terrorist attack or something!"

Estonia, Netherlands, Romano, Scotland, Ireland, Sweden, and Denmark all rushed over to America to help hold him down. They weren't as strong as the previous people who held him down, so they had to have more hold America down.

"Can any of you spare some of your clothes so I can use it as bandages?" They all gave some of their clothes, Japan quickly using it to bandage America.

**A little while later…**

Everyone had moved into the smaller room now as it was less wrecked then the meeting room.

Sweden, Scotland, and the Netherlands had joined the many other unconscious people. When they were thrown, they all had hit many of the other unconscious people.

The talk about who would attack America restarted again. They ruled out the girls, Korea, and many of the European nations. They were about to say something when America's screams had rose to a feverous pitch. Japan looked at the time, it was 10:28.

"The North Tower…Is finally collapsing…"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't told us what's happened yet."

"I'll fill you in after I tend to America."

America fell unconscious moments later, more wounds appearing on his body. People gave more of their clothes for bandages while Japan filled everyone in on what had happened so far.

**A little while later…**

Japan had filled everyone in on what had happened. Afterwards, they had narrowed down the possible suspects of who would attack America.

"I know who it is…" Everyone turned to see it was Canada who had spoken.

"Who?"

"… Afghanistan."

**Later that day…**

Many people had gone back to their homes. The unconscious were taken home by those who were close or knew them. Germany and Prussia woke up a while after getting to Germany's home.

The Axis and Allies remained with America in Germany's home, staying with America who was taken there as they weren't sure he should be moved to America in his condition. They also didn't want to go to the hospital as people would be asking questions. They were talking about America and Afghanistan, annoyed and angry at the person who had hurt their friend, when they heard a scream. It wasn't as loud as some of the ones before, but it was still loud.

Germany looked at his clock, it was 5:21 pm. They all ran into the room America was in to see him shaking and coughing. He had been awake for a while, screaming occasionally. The pain just didn't seem to end…

"Another...building…collapsed." America huffed out, trying to hopelessly bite back his screams. He looked like he was in so much pain. America's eyes were still glazed over, still seeing the terrible things they couldn't. America had mentioned there were more buildings that had been damaged, still burned, and were still in danger of collapse.

Everyone rushed over to America, Prussia already taking out the bandages he had on hand. There weren't any really serious wounds like he had received before, but it was still worse than the minor ones he had been getting since the North Tower collapsed. America's previous wounds still burned, still bled, and showed signs that things were still going on in America.

**A few days later…**

America hadn't been able to get much sleep at all; he couldn't seem to keep still on the bed he was on. He kept holding or touching the wounds he had gotten, still wincing in pain from them, the pain just didn't seem to end.

The Axis and Allies still stayed with him in Germany's house, not wanting to abandon him till they thought he would be up for it. Germany didn't complain, he didn't mind having guests for a while for reasons like this. Everyone was just talking amongst themselves when they heard shaky steps coming from nearby. They all got up to see what it was, to see America coming towards them, one hand on the wall and one hand on the wounds on his chest.

He was about to fall when Prussia caught him, steadying him. "What are you doing up? Are you okay? You should be resting…"

America shook his head. "I want to go… I need to go back to America. I…need to see…"

Prussia looked back at everyone, seeing the grim looks on their faces, before nodding. "Of course, we'll go with you, as long as you're feeling up to it."

America nodded, his head still facing the ground, not wanting them to see his face.

**A while later…**

They had all finally arrived in America. They went to see the plane in Shanksville first, then the Pentagon, and last the World Trade Center.

When they arrived in New York and neared the World Trade Center, it looked like a disaster, like hopelessness itself. Papers and fliers were on anything and everything, asking if people had seen the person in the picture. People were standing around the streets and everywhere, asking if they had seen a loved one. As they walked they looked at America out of the corners of their eyes, but couldn't tell much as his head was down and face shadowed. When they got to the World Trade Center, they stopped, frozen at the sight. There wasn't any semblance of buildings left, just a pile of rubble. People were moving all over the site, many of them volunteers, all trying their hardest to find survivors, or the remains of the dead. They all looked at America now.

His gloved hands were balled into fists, his body shook slightly, and his face was shadowed but they thought they saw water dripping from it, tears. "It must be raining…"

No one said a word. They all just went over to him and tried to comfort him.

**10 years later…**

America had been obsessed; obsessed with finding the man who had planned the disaster that was 9/11, and the nation that had once been his friend. He hadn't found either until 10 years after the disaster. During meetings, everyone saw America come in. All eyes looked at him, studying him. America had a smile on his face and acted like his usual self, but they all knew. They all knew it was just an act. None of them dared to mention 9/11, New York, the World Trade Centers, or anything related. Each time they saw him look around the room, as if searching for something. And each time he couldn't find it, or rather him. Afghanistan. He couldn't get the words Afghanistan had said to him that day out of his head, it always made him seethe with rage.

On 9/11, America was never seen by anyone. He never went to any of the meetings, he never contacted anyone – they had tried to find America by asking his boss but he never knew, and was never seen by anyone.

One year, Russia had been trying to look for him. He knew him best, better than even England, and he guessed he knew where America was. He was right and found him.

He was just leaning against the wall, head down, but when Russia came closer he saw tears; he was crying.

When he came closer, America turned towards the noise, taking out his guns in lightning speed. He looked crazy, but he also saw a dark, serious look on his face. They just stayed that way, not moving, just staring at each other, before recognition flashed in America's eyes. Sighing, he put his guns away. "Sorry Russia, I'm not really thinking straight right now. How did you find me?"

"I know you, I've seen that other part of you no one else has. I know you better than anyone. I'm not stupid." Russia said, not smiling yet he didn't have a dark or serious aura around him either.

A shocked look flashed across America's face before changing to recognition. "I remember…"

"Trying to keep it in, huh? That isn't good for you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just let it out."

America looked surprised before seeing Russia's serious face. Sighing, he grinned slightly before coming closer to Russia.

"I can trust you… I know you won't tell anyone, it wouldn't be good for my image if everyone saw me like this now would it. I won't say anything either."

He stopped in front of Russia, staring at him for a moment, before breaking out in tears. He cried and cried, talking about everything he had experienced. All the lives he had felt lost, all the terrible experiences he had felt. He had seen everything happening right before his eyes. He hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. He also talked about how angry he was at Afghanistan, what he would do when he found him.

Russia just listened, his serious face not wavering. He was so similar to America…

During that meeting 10 years later, America was very cheerful. He talked about how he had finally found and killed the man responsible. He was quiet when everyone started speaking. But during the meeting, someone walked in, surprising everyone.

"Sorry I was late; I was caught up in a party." It was Afghanistan that spoke; he had finally appeared after 10 years of hiding.

America's face was shadowed; no one could tell what he was feeling.

"Party? What were you celebrating? A birthday perhaps? A tradition?" One of the other people, not America, asked, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Oh, just the… What was it? Oh yes, the death of about 3000 Americans. It's a celebration in my country." Afghanistan said, he sounded happy yet mocking.

Everyone was stunned. He had never attended any of the meetings since 10 years ago, he was never seen or heard of for so long. And when he finally reappeared, he said the worst thing possible in the presence of America. "What?" "Why you…?"

"Let me welcome you back…" Russia said smiling, taking out his pipe and standing up, a dark aura appearing around him.

People were about to say something to tell them to calm down when they heard two bangs. Turning around, they saw it was America. He had gotten up, taken out his guns, and shot both of them in an instant, a dark, angry, serious look on his face. "Say something like that again and I promise you I won't miss." America said, he was livid.

Dead silence filled the room for a few moments before it was broken by Afghanistan's cheery tone. "Why are you so angry America? Is something wrong? Oh, I know. You let 3000 people die, sad-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was forced into the wall at lightning speed with crushing force by a hand at his neck, a giant crater appearing where he hit. A gun pushed upward against his chin, a hand around his throat, and bloodthirsty eyes staring down at him with dark intent. America looked serious, this was not the America everyone was used to or had ever seen. This was a much darker America. "Just a twitch of my finger is all it'll take." America said almost sarcastically, a sadistic, dark grin on his face. He tightened the hand around Afghanistan's throat, causing said person to gasp and choke. "I too, celebrated on May, 1st. I'll be celebrating again soon, too."

Everyone in the room was scared, all except for Russia. He knew this America, he was used to him. Russia remained calm; his usual smile now a fine line. He looked emotionless yet serious. He walked up to America, ignoring everyone, and put a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't worth your time." But he also didn't think the others should or could handle this side of America.

Afghanistan turned to look at Russia, he looked angry now, losing his cool. "You aren't worth my time, you stupid, drunken, frozen, Russian. Neither are you, idiot, stupid, child-like…" Afghanistan ranted on about America and Russia for a bit, totally oblivious to what was happening around him.

Everyone's hearts stopped when they heard Afghanistan insulting two of the most powerful nations; everyone was thinking the same thing at that moment. 'Insulting a serious Russia and a dark America…' 'He's got a death wish…' 'He's signed his own death warrant…' 'He's a dead man…'

The temperature in the room dropped. A dark, cold aura started to emanate from Russia. America, too, was emanating a dark aura. His fists were balled, he was shaking, and stress marks were appearing on his forehead.

A few moments later, there was a bang and chaos. America was punching, shooting, and kicking Afghanistan wildly, a crazed look on his face. Russia was banging Afghanistan with his pipe, slashing with the sword part, punching, and kicking.

It took everyone in the room to get the two away from Afghanistan, who was now a bloody, undistinguishable mess on the floor. Everyone had been able to get the two away into the middle of the room. They had surrounded them with all their weapons out and pointed at the two, swords, knives, guns, axes, everything. "Calm down you two! He may be immortal, but it gives you no reason to go crazy on him!"

"He deserves it! He killed my people and insulted me!"

"He called the mighty Russia stupid. He shall die!"

"Calm down!"

It looked like things would turn for the worst when Prussia took out what looked like a bomb. "Sorry everyone!" He had a mask over his face. He threw it and ran backward, away from everyone.

Everyone was confused until there was an explosion. Gas started to fill the room quickly. Germany was the first to identify it. "Knock-out gas! Prussia…" But he fell on the ground, unconscious. Everyone soon followed him, the last being Russia and America.

Prussia sighed to himself, happy he carried some things from his battles with him. He was always prepared. He hated that he had to use it on his friends, but there was no other choice, they would've start shooting each other. And if there was anything he had learned from the battles he had been in, it was that hesitating and second-guessing yourself could cost you your or your friend's life. "It's going to be a pain when they all wake up. But first, I'd better remove the problem from the building." Prussia went over to Afghanistan, and dragged him out the room.


End file.
